1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory system including a non-volatile storage medium, and more particularly, to a memory system including a memory device and a method for managing the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile storage mediums such as flash memory are increasingly gaining applications in both enterprise and consumer data storage solutions. The flash memories are resilient to shock and their input/output (I/O) performance is better than that of conventional hard disk drives. Also, in contrast to the conventional hard disk drives, the flash memories are small in size and consume little power. However, due to the limited storage space, an improvement of memory management is in need.